Surprise
by Seldaara
Summary: A gameshow comes to Garden! And something happens to Selphie. Implied Yaoi. Rinoa bashing abound


Surprise!  
By  
Phoenix  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, names and such are copyrights of Squaresoft and Hironobu Sakaguchi. Please don't sue! ^_^ PG-13 for now, with implied Yaoi. Rinoa bashing. Flamers will be laughed at.  
  
  
On a great day, one summer, Zell and Quistis were out enjoying the day when Selphie ran up to them.  
"You guys! Did you hear?" She exclaimed with excitement in her eyes.  
"No, what happened?" Quistis replied quickly, eager to find out.  
"Oh quit jumping around and tell us already" Zell retorted not really caring.  
Selphie snubbed him out by turning toward Quistis. "They're finding contestants to a game show here in the Garden."  
"Really? Where?" Zell sounded surprisingly excited.  
"Well aren't we an eager listener all of a sudden" Selphie retorted.  
Quistis cut Zell off before he even spoke "To what game is it?"  
"I don't know yet, but the people are going to be here tomorrow, so I am going to go to bed." Selphie blurted  
"Kinda early don'tcha think?" Zell looked up at the sky.  
Selphie also looked up and blushed. "I guess it is kinda early, I just got so excited, imagine if I'm chosen."  
"Don't get your hopes up, there are thousands of people here in Garden." Quistis piped up.  
"I have to stay optimistic." Selphie yelled as she was already running to spread the news.  
After she was gone Quistis and Zell continued their conversation. "She's 'optimistic' for all of us." Zell said with a chuckle in his voice.  
"No kidding I wish I had that energy! She's so. . ."  
"Perky?" Zell filled.  
"Yes! That's it." Quistis agreed. The clouds started to roll in and were blocking out the warmth of the sun.  
Zell murmured to himself, "Guess I'm going inside now."  
"See ya later Zell" Quistis called out to him as he walked away. She sat down on a bench nearby the pond and kicked off her shoes. She then dipped her feet in cautiously, testing the water. Comfortable, she sat there, thinking. He's so cute, and we get along; but still he does not seem to notice me. . .Why? Maybe he's seeing someone. . .No he can't be, then people would know. Geez! Can't he get a hint? Oh no! Maybe he's gay. . .Nah. She chuckles to herself as she walked to back toward the jagged doors. She examined the smooth curves of Garden. Once inside, she admired all the plants as she had done when she came here as a little girl. The corridors were lined with people as she pushed her way to her room.   
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Balamb. . .  
"Squally-poo! Please come sit by me!"  
"Yeah, yeah Rinoa. Give me a second." Squall replied with a look of disgust. He walked toward the table and before he sat down, he gave a glance of "help me!" toward Irvine. Irvine smiled and walked away.  
"Isn't it nice here Squally-poo?" Rinoa said with lust in her voice.  
"Sure. Whatever. And quit calling me Squally-poo. We're not even dating anymore. So call me by my name." Squall muttered, and under his breath said. "Bitch"  
"You know I've been thinking, we really should get back together." Rinoa told Squall.  
Squall who was barely listening, jolted upright and replied, "Not in Hell, will we ever go out again!"  
"Why not?" Rinoa said with hurt in her voice, as her chin quivered.  
"Not after the way you violated me!" Squall got up and started toward the door. Rinoa trailed like a lapdog.  
"I said I was sorry!" She retorted, half screaming. "I didn't mean to make it awkward for our sex life!"  
Squall left and everyone giggled at the bawling girl sitting on the floor.  
  
Everything settled down for the night, and everyone was nestled in bed. Quiet fell upon the dorms. All of a sudden a shrill voice was heard over Balamb Garden. It was Selphie.  
"Tomorrow everyone! They'll be here tomorrow! Get a lot of sleep. . . Night!" She ended cheerfully.  
  
The next morning, everything was dull and cloudy. Selphie came walking towards Irvine.  
"Irvie, I don't feel right." He looked kinda surprised that she wasn't upbeat as usual.  
"You are a bit quiet today. . ."   
She nodded, not listening. She bumped into Quistis and kept walking. Quistis stopped by Irvine.  
"What's wrong with Perky?"  
"I don't know, she said she wasn't feeling right." He replied, dumbfounded.  
"Oh yeah," Quistis threw over her shoulder as she left. "Maybe you're not pleasing her well enough. . ."  
"Oh, it's definitly not THAT." He replied with confidence.  
  
In the Infirmary, Selphie was talking with the doctor.  
"Are you sure Doc?" Selphie said with fear in her eyes.  
"Definitely." The doctor gave her a hug of sympathy.  
"But I'm too young, it must be a mistake!" She replied, half crying as she sank to the sanitized Infirmary floor.  
"I'm sorry," Dr. Kadowaki sympathized.  
The next few moments were not even noticed by Selphie as she made her way to her room. "It can't be! It musn't be!" She said as she threw herself onto her bed and started to cry.  
  
Phoenix: So whatcha guys think? Let me know! I will follow up with the second chapter! 


End file.
